A New Avenger is Born
by TorrieB
Summary: Pervy Sage is dead and now Naruto doesn't know what to do. Will he walk the path just as his so called brother did and become a missing-nin avenger, or will he stay loyal to his village and get revenge in a different way? NaruSaku. Read & Review, Enjoy
1. Goodbye Pervy Sage, Goodbye Konoha

**Author's Note: Hey guys, well as i promised this is my first NaruSaku story and I'm really sorry for the length of this chapter, but I promise you that there will be longer chapters. I just have to end chapters at certain points for things to go smoothly. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please rate and review. And I hope you enjoy, I will try to update every week or so depending on the length of the story and the time I have on my hands. **

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Pervy Sage, Goodbye Konoha**

* * *

><p>"Huh?" There he stood, frozen from the words that had just entered his ears. Not wanting to believe the words that came out of the old toad sage's mouth.<p>

"What do you mean he died? This is Pervy Sage were talking about! He's invincible! He's one of the strongest ninjas ever!" Naruto said with every hint of frustration in his voice.

Naruto didn't know what to make of it. He tried his very best to process the newly received information in his brain without breaking down on the spot. A moment after the news was given, everyone in the room stood silent, especially Naruto. He started to reminisce on his past memories with the old white haired sage, remembering the times they spent with each other, both good times and bad. With that, he turned around and decided to take his leave. A foot away from the door he stopped and said, "If Pervy Sage was the Hokage, he would've never let Grandma Tsunade go….never…." and with that he left the room.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura yelled with the upmost desire to comfort her best friend, the one who was always there to comfort her, protect her, do practically anything for her.

"Sakura! Let him be…." exclaimed the Godaime, Tsunade.

With that, the old toad sage, Fukasaku, decided to speak up. "That boy…Naruto…I could tell he truly loved and admired Jiraiya-chan. I can only believe that he is the child of prophocey….."

Later that day, Naruto was at the local department store looking for some new form of clothing. He wanted to replace the orange and black jumpsuit because Jiraiya was the one who got it for him in the first place. It reminded him to much of the pervy old man that he couldn't stand to wear any longer. After a few hours of searching and trying various clothes, he finally bought something that he liked. "That will be 4,000 Ryo sir." said the cashier. Naruto paid the price shown on the monitor and headed his way home. As he slowly walked towards his apartment, with a sad expression on his whisker marked face, swaying his body faintly side to side due to the fact of what happened to his favorite teacher, he noticed Sakura in the distance.

Sakura took notice of her best friend silently walking towards her. She realized that he wasn't running up to her yelling "Sakura-Chan!" with his trademark grin on his face. No, he was walking as if he just came back from a world of sadness and sorrow. She decided to ask him what was wrong, he was her best friend and he always was there for her when she needed to be comforted. This time it was her turn to comfort Naruto.

"Oi Naruto!" she yelled enthusiastically, but no response came out of the orange loving knucklehead. Only a quick and sad glance was what he had to offer at the moment. Sakura was temporarily stunned at the moment, she was surprised that Naruto didn't do or say a thing. As she stood there, Naruto kept walking, passing Sakura without offering another glance. The rosette then hung her head facing the ground in sorrow, feeling bad for her usually hyperactive blonde teammate. She then took off and headed her way home as well.

Night had fallen; everyone was either at home or on a mission, sleeping or keeping watch. All except one spikey blonde haired ninja. Naruto was at home, many believed that he would be sleeping since it was a quarter to midnight, but no. Naruto was up, sealing things away into storage scrolls. Clothes, books, weapons, and especially ramen were all stored into every storage scroll he owned. Once he finished putting away all his valuables, he proceeded to start cleaning his apartment, for when tomorrow comes, he will leave Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter, sorry for the crappyness of this chapter and the length, but hey, gimme a break haha. So Naruto is all sad and sakura is sad because he's sad. Awww, she cares hahah xD Well this is a NaruSaku so yep. I'll update soon with a longer chapter. Until next time, Laters<strong>


	2. Sakura Blossom Looming

**Authors Note: What up guys, I bet ya'll are wondering "Huh, that was quick" because of the release of the second chapter. Haha well lets just say I got things ready beforehand. Please enjoy, Rate and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Peace and Love to all :D**

**Chapter 2: Sakura Blossom Looming**

* * *

><p>The next day arrived, it was 7:00 am and a majority of the villagers were still in bed. Some were up setting shop, doing early morning errands, and some were just enjoying the weather. Naruto on the other hand was lying in bed, sleepy as can be. He spent all night fixing up the house. The blonde knucklehead truly wanted to just leave the village. Every sight and sound in the village reminded him of Jiraiya. Each time he would look at Hokage Mountain, he pictured Tsunade's face replaced by Jiraiya's and imagines how he would've never let Tsunade do what he did.<p>

It was now high noon, and Naruto just awoke from his deep sleep. He groggily stood up off of his bed and headed for the kitchen. He hadn't packed everything with him for there were still pots, pans, and other kitchen essentials in the kitchen. He had left one cup of ramen out so he could eat breakfast. A few moments passed by and the pot full of boiling water on the heated stove started to release a high pitched whistle. Signifying that the water was done, Naruto proceeded to get the water and added to the cup of ramen. After the required 3 minutes passed by, he then began to eat his breakfast. He didn't bother to shout out "Itadekimasu" for he was not in the best mood. He slowly ate his ramen, unusually taking his time to eat instead of gulping it all down in a matter of seconds. As the meal was finished, Naruto decided to go out to the balcony to get one more glimpse of the wonderful view of Konoha.

An hour passed and Naruto decided to go back inside to prepare for his departure. As he went into his living room, he saw something sticking out of one of the cushions of his couch. He grabbed the object which was actually a coupon. After realizing that it was in fact a coupon, the blonde realized that he only had coupons to one very special place, Ichiraku Ramen! He hung his head low, gazing at the coupon, having a small debate in his mind whether he should use it to get one last bite at his favorite food stand or just leave it there. Seconds later he heard his stomach roar out, signaling to Naruto that it was craving some ramen.

"Yosh!" exclaimed Naruto, now with a little enthusiasm in his voice. He then quickly got changed into his casual clothes and headed out. As the orange loving jinchuriki walked the streets, he decided that as his last day in Konoha that he would be happy for the sake of his friends. Also for his own sake since he didn't want any of his fellow comrades to notice that something was up.

* * *

><p>Leisurely walking, he spotted the ramen stand in the distance. He then could no longer hold the urge to eat and dashed towards the food stand. "How's it goin' old man?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Huh? Oh well I'll be, it's my most loyal customer! What can I get ya Naruto?" the ramen chef, Teuchi asked with the sense of joy in his words.

"One large order of Miso Pork Ramen please!" yelled Naruto.

"Coming right up!" said Teuchi and his beautiful daughter Ayame.

A few minutes passed by and Naruto received his ramen. "Thaankk You! Itadekimasu!" Exclaimed Naruto as he dug into his bowl of professionally made ramen. He slurped and slurped, not wasting a single noodle or condiment. In a record breaking time of 55 seconds, Naruto finished his bowl. The usual Naruto would've order more than that, but that day Naruto decided not to. Especially since the coupon only counted for one bowl and that he didn't have his wallet with him. As he handed his empty bowl over to Ayame, he said his goodbyes and took off. Just outside of the stand, Naruto had a surprise visitor.

"Oi Naruto-niichan! Check this out ey!" There, in front of Naruto stood a boy doing the jutsu that he himself personally taught him.

"Sugoyy!" said Naruto observing his so called little brother do his most useful jutsu, the Rasengan.

"Hehe, looks like you finally mastered it. Huh, Konahamaru?" said Naruto with great pride emitting from him knowing that his potential successor had just mastered the jutsu. Naruto then gave Konahamaru his trademark grin and thumbs up for a job well done. Konahamaru really proved himself that moment, for it only took him a month to learn it. Usually it would take years of practice but somehow Konahamaru pulled it off. Naruto on the other hand learned the jutsu within a week, but nonetheless, the young genin proved himself as a great ninja.

"That's right boss heheheh." Chuckled Konahamaru, giving Naruto his own version of Naruto's trademark grin and thumbs up.

"Well, I'm off Konahamaru. See ya later." Naruto said with a wide grin on his face spreading across his face. Little did Konahamaru know, he wouldn't be seeing Naruto later because it was in fact the day that Naruto would leave Konoha.

* * *

><p>The wild haired young teen walked the streets of Konoha, admiring every single sight there was to see. He was enjoying his final day in Konoha, each sight he laid his eyes on reminded him of different memories. Many happy, some sad, but overall those memories are what shaped Naruto into the amazing ninja he is today.<p>

Little did he know it, Naruto was walking pass the Hyuuga residence, and there sitting on the porch was a beautiful young lady. Pale white eyes glistening in the light of day, raven colored hair dancing with the wind, yes it was the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. She spotted Naruto walking by and decided to have a little talk her number one blonde. So she called him out, "Naruto-kun!".

"Heh?" said Naruto wondering where the call of his name was coming from. He cocked his head to the right and realized that the call of his name was coming from Hinata. "Oh hey Hinata" said Naruto with a genuine smile plastered on his face. "Hello Naruto-kun" answered the Hyuuga heiress.

"So what's up?" asked the ever so dense blonde wondering what his pretty friend wanted. "Oh, I just wanted to talk with you is all." said Hinata, no longer fiddling with her fingers like back in the day when they were kids. "Hm? Okay then, sure. So whatcha want to talk about? They took a seat at a nearby bench and began chatting away about their lives.

"So Naruto, are you doing anything tomorrow?" asked Hinata, hoping to get a positive answer to her question.

As the words entered Naruto's ears, his body instantly tensed up. He got so involved in the conversation that he forgot about his plan to leave Konoha. Slowly processing the question in his mind, he had to come up with an answer and a good excuse. He wanted to spend some time with the young beauty, but he had to do what he had to do. Seconds passed and Hinata sat there awaiting an answer from Naruto. Soon, Naruto came up with an excuse.

"Sorry Hinata, I am. I'm supposed to go train with Captain Yamato all day tomorrow. Sorry about that. " said Naruto, putting on a mask giving the appearance that Naruto felt bad. The knucklehead ninja hoped that Hinata would buy it, and to his expectations, she did. "Oh, alright. Well maybe some other time then." said Hinata, also putting on a mask giving the appearance that she was ok with. But deep down she wasn't, she wanted to spend time with her favorite ninja, but she put with it and accepted it. "Well it's getting close to six, I better get going. Ja Ne!" said Naruto. Hinata then waved a friendly goodbye and went back home.

* * *

><p>Naruto planned to leave at midnight, so he still had a lot of time in his hands, but he wanted to get home early and do recheck of his things. He jumped from tree to tree, rooftop to rooftop. Sooner or later, he landed at his apartments' balcony and proceeded to go inside. His place was void of life, soon to be abandoned. The future Hokage headed for his closet. He opened it, and there lying on the ground, were his new clothes that he had bought yesterday at the department store. The young teen picked up the bag and began changing into his new gear. Minutes passed, and now he was in his new attire.<p>

His new attire makes him look much more intimidating. No longer was he wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. Now he was wearing a pair of black shinobi shirt and pants (similar to the Fourth Hokage's attire without the flak jacket and cloak) with orange sports stripes on the sides of his legs and sleeves, and the trademark Uzumaki clan spiral symbol on the back. He then attached his kunai holster to his right leg for easy access. To complement the outfit, he also wore a flak jacket. But, this specific flak jacket was completely black with an orange Uzumaki clan symbol embedded on the back, it was much thinner and embraced his well-developed muscles to the point where they can be seen if you look hard enough. The boy no longer wore his head band on his forehead, instead he tied it onto his right bicep. Replacing the headband that was supposed to be on his forehead was Jiraiya's metal forehead protector with the kanji symbol "Oil" on it. Since the forehead protector didn't go completely around his head, his wild, lion-like hair was much looser. Because of that, his hair hung down easier, now similar to the Fourth Hokage's hair. To complete the new look, Naruto had a newly made katana resting on his back. The katana was specially made for Naruto because it supported wind element chakra and was able to absorb chakra to enhance its strength and sharpness.

Naruto examined himself in the mirror, admiring his new look. The teenage goofball actually looked more like a warrior. Intimidating, scary, powerful, these were only a few of many words to describe the way Naruto looked. Standing in front of the mirror, he gave himself a nod of approval and walked to the living room. There sitting on the floor was his small backpack filled with all his storage scrolls and essential ninja tools. He glanced at his clock…..11:50 pm…."Yosh." he said in a calm, easy voice. And with that, he grabbed his pack, and got ready to leave. He didn't bother to lock his door, since there was nothing in there anyways. "I should get going…" said Naruto in a neutral voice. With that, he walked down the stairs and into the streets.

He chose to take a path that was heavily populated. Little did he know it, it was the same path that Sasuke took when left the village himself. It was dark and very hard to see, but it wasn't a problem for Naruto, he was a ninja after all. The clock was about to strike midnight, and Naruto was only halfway to the village gates. As he was walking, he heard the footsteps of another person close by. Naruto noticed this instantly and decided to act like he didn't know. He slowed the pace of his walking in order to let the mystery stalker catch up.

A minute passed, and now the person that was following the blonde jinchuriki was well within sight. As he glanced over his shoulder to get a good view of his stalker, his eyes instantly widened at the familiar body shape of his creeper. The person's hair was shoulder length, and was about a few inches shorter than he was. He stopped right in his tracks to allow the mystery person to come to him. As the followers' silhouette came closer and began to become much more detailed. Naruto couldn't help but gasp at who it was.

"S..s..sakura...…chan?" Naruto said, with every hint of surprise in his voice, eyes wide, body tense.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha well whatcha think? Gimme your thoughts. And your welcome to all those ppl that are going to thank me for a longer chapter hehehe. Sorry if you find it crappy, i dont edit my work, so everything you see is just typed once. Rate and review. Next chapter coming soon :) Ight guys peace. <strong>


	3. Fire

**Author's Note: Hey guys im back with a new chapter. Sorry for the wait, it just with school coming up and all and yadayada you know. Anyways umm well i should probly say i dont own naruto since i didnt in my other chapters. Umm yea so please R&R and um yea enjoi :D Peace n Love**

_"Italicized"_words indicate thoughts.

**Bold** words indicates Inner Sakura.

**Chapter 3: Fire**

* * *

><p>"S…s…Sakura…...chan?" Naruto gasped.<p>

"_Damn it! I gotta come up with some sort of excuse fast! Think Naruto think!"_

"Hm? Who's there!" said Sakura getting into her fighting stance. "_No answer huh", "_I said who's there!_" _still no answer came from the person in front of her. The mystery man standing just a few yards away from her did not move or speak. But as Sakura concentrated her vision on the person's knees, she could see that they were lightly trembling. This caused Sakura to lower her guard and approach the man in the dark.

"_Shit! She's coming this way, why can't I move? Man, why won't my legs move?" ,_thought a panicked Naruto.

As Sakura grew closer to the silhouette of the man in front of her, she instantly froze as she gazed up to the person's hair. _"Spikey hair….a..a..and it's blonde too!"_ Her jaw dropped at the realization of the person now standing a mere 3 feet from her. She then spoke, "Naruto? Is tha…is that you?"

"_Gah, she got me." _thought a now more relaxed Naruto.

"Y..yeah, it's me." said Naruto. The blonde then stepped up to Sakura where there was a little more light so she would be able to see him. Finally revealing himself, Sakura was dumbfounded by his new appearance.

"Naruto what happened to you? Your clothes I mean, they're different." rambled Sakura. She took the time to then fully examine Naruto's new outfit. "_**He actually looks cool for once."**_ said Inner Sakura. _"Well he does look better than before."_ thought Sakura.

"Huh? Oh, umm right my outfit. Well you see…umm…I..I…I just wanted to pull of a new fashion statement!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin and thumbs up, hoping that Sakura would buy his excuse. Cold beads of sweat started to surface on his face. He slowly awaited Sakura's reaction.

"Oh umm ok then. Well it's better than your orange jumpsuit. I have to admit that you looked pretty dumb in it." answered Sakura with an innocent cute smile on her face. A lone bead of sweat appeared on Naruto's face after hearing that statement; _"Phew, she bought it.", _Naruto mentally sighed in relief. "So what are you doing here so late at night Naruto?" asked Sakura. This caused Naruto to begin to panic again. _"Think Naruto think fast!" _Naruto mentally yelled at himself. "Um well, I should be asking you the same question Sakura-chan." Naruto replied with a smirk on his face.

"What? I asked you first Naruto." replied Sakura, beginning to get annoyed. Naruto sensed that she was getting angry and wanted no part of what was to come if she got too angry. Naruto sighed, "Well, ugh you see I was just going out for a midnight stroll." said Naruto with a nervous expression on his face. But Sakura didn't buy it one bit. "Naruto I know you're lying so spill it." exclaimed Sakura.

"Well, tell me why you're out here so late first, then I'll answer you." said Naruto. "Fine." Sakura said, "I couldn't sleep and I felt like taking a short walk." "Oh, that's why." replied Naruto. "Yeah, now tell me why you're out h-" just then Sakura noticed the backpack and katana on Naruto's back. Her eyes suddenly widened completely. "Naruto….why do you have a backpack? And why do you have a sword?" asked Sakura, now in a light panic.

"Huh, oh well uh, you see, umm uhh…" Naruto stuttered.

"Don't tell me you're like leaving or something right. I mean, you were just out here for a walk right? Right?" said Sakura, her voice rising with concern in each question.

Naruto stood there with his head hung low, unable to come up with an answer. With each passing second the tension grew between the two shinobi.

"Naruto….Naruto tell me right now! Why are you out here!" yelled Sakura.

"I..I..I'm leaving the village Sakura-chan." whispered Naruto, not even looking up at the young lady in front of him.

Sakura was stunned, and her eyes were completely open in shock. She desperately wondered in her head why her best friend was leaving. She then gathered up all her courage and asked why he was leaving. "I just have to Sakura-chan, I have to." was Naruto's answer. But it wasn't good enough for Sakura. Nowhere near good enough. "No that's not enough, tell me the truth Naruto, now!" scolded Sakura. Naruto was at a loss for words. It was hard for the number one most unpredictable ninja to tell her the real reason why. He just stood there, staring down at his own two feet, avoiding the sadness-filled glare that Sakura was giving him.

"Sakura-chan, please just let me be. Go home and get some sleep. Just go." Naruto said softly.

Sakura didn't take his answer lightly. So she instantly grabbed Naruto by the collar of his flak jacket and lifted him off the ground. "Ahh Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelped as he was now a good two feet off the ground. "I said tell me why you're leaving Naruto or I'll knock you into next week." threatened Sakura. Knowing that he couldn't out of the situation he was in any longer, he gave in. "Ok, I'll tell you…" mumbled Naruto. Sakura then lowered Naruto back onto the ground, "Good." was all she said.

Naruto gave out a slight sigh, then his facial expression shifted in a more serious look, "I'm going to avenge Pervy Sage. I was told by Kakashi sensei that the man who killed him was the Akatsuki's leader known as Pain. So I'm leaving the village so I can hunt him down and kill the bastard with everything I got!" growled Naruto.

This made Sakura tremble, hearing the word "Revenge" made her think of how Sasuke also left the village. Her eyes began to well up with tears. Summoning all her willpower in order to hold back all the tears gathering in her eyes, she spoke up. "Revenge? Listen to yourself Naruto, you're turning into a second Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, tears now flowing freely down her face.

Even as Sakura stood in front of him crying, his serious expression never left his face. He usually couldn't stand to see her cry in any way, but this time was an exception. "…I don't care. Now I understand why he wanted revenge so badly. Now I understand the pain he felt when he lost his family, his clan, his everything."

Sakura just stood there, surprised at the words that left Naruto's mouth. Naruto did nothing but glared at Sakura with nothing but pure seriousness in his eyes. "Sakura I have to do this. Besides why do you want me to stay? While I'm hunting down Pain, I could use some of my spare time to find Sasuke and bring him back to the village,…..to bring him back to…you." said Naruto, almost whispering the last few words that were said.

Sakura was no longer surprised, nor was she crying; now she was speechless. The thought of Sasuke coming back filled her heart with joy, but not as much joy as she would have felt back then when she was still a childish genin. She took notice of the feeling she was having and was now confused. _"Why aren't I as happy about Sasuke coming back?" _thought Sakura. However, she pushed that thought aside and spoke up.

"Naruto, I told you already, we'll bring Sasuke back together. But please, please don't do this. I don't want you to leave!" pleaded Sakura.

Naruto stood there, letting his childhood crush's words sink in. "Sakura-chan…can I ask you a question?" asked Naruto.

"Huh, umm sure Naruto…..nothing perverted though." said Sakura, lightly growling during the last few words she said.

"Don't worry its nothing like that. I was just wondering….. do you still have any feelings for Sasuke? And please, answer truthfully. That's all I'm asking for." asked Naruto.

Hearing the question made Sakura tense up like she has never tensed up before. The question completely got her off guard. Not even one answer could form in her head. She just hung her head low and gave it some thought. As she stood there, Naruto patiently waited for an answer. Minutes passed by and still no answer was given.

But then, Sakura spoke up. "Yes, I still have feelings for him. I don't know if they're as strong as they were when we were kids, but I know I still love Sasuke-kun." said Sakura with only a slight amount of certainty in her voice.

Naruto took his time to take in her answer. _" *Sigh* I should have known what the answer was going to be. It isn't that hard to tell she still likes the teme." _thought Naruto.

"Fine Sakura…..san, I'll stay." said Naruto

The second right after he said her name, she instantly took notice of the change in honorifics. _"San? That's odd he only calls me Sakura-_**chan**_"_ The change didn't really bother her too much so she set it aside to think about later. All that was important at the time was that Naruto was staying.

"Phew, I'm glad then. I don't know what I'd do if I knew that you were following in Sasuke-kun's footsteps." said Sakura.

"Yeah…" answered Naruto, with a touch of sadness and regret in his voice. Luckily for him, Sakura didn't notice at all.

* * *

><p>It was 1:00 pm in Konoha, and Naruto just got out of bed. Luckily for him he had the day off. Naruto didn't really have any plans for the day, but all he knew that he needed to get stronger. The thought of avenging his precious master Jiraiya never left his mind ever since receiving the sorrowful news the other day. <em>"I wonder what I should do today. Hmm, after what happened last night between me and Sakura-san, I should avoid her for a bit. It would be to awkward talking to her after what happened last night."<em> thought Naruto. _"Pain…..how strong can he be? He defeated Pervy Sage... Knowing how strong Pervy Sage was means that this Pain guy must be incredibly powerful…. All the more reason for me to get stronger; Sage mode and the Rasenshuriken won't be enough. I have to learn more techniques if I wish to have even the slightest chance in beating that son of a bitch."_ The hyperactive blonde sat on his bed, thinking of some ideas that would give him the edge in a fight against Pain.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere was Sakura walking along the streets of Konoha. Just like her teammate Naruto, she was feeling a little out of it<em>. "I can't believe he was actually going to try and leave the village."<em> thought Sakura. _"Maybe I should talk to him about it sometime later on."_ As the "pinkette" walked down the street she noticed that her best friend, Ino's parents' flower shop was right there in plain sight. _"Great, maybe I could talk to Ino about what happened last night. I just hope she won't go run her big mouth all around the village like she always does when she hears something personal." _ And with that thought, Sakura motioned towards the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" asked Sakura upon entering the store.

"Sorry!" a familiar voice yelled out from the backroom. "Welcome to the Yamana-" said Sakura's longtime best friend Ino who just realized who came in.

"Well look who it is, how's it going forehead?" asked Ino.

"It ok I guess. Listen Ino, I need to talk to you about something that happened. And please for once can you not go around the village spreading rumors and all that. Please?" asked Sakura.

"Well if it's that important than sure no problem!" answered Ino with a grin on her face that screamed "You Can Count On Me!"

"Thanks Ino." was all Sakura said before explaining to Ino what happened last night between her and the young blonde shinobi.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a certain blonde whiskered ninja was on his way to look for Kakashi-sensei. He jumped from tree to tree, building to building looking for his lazy bum of a sensei. After minutes of searching, Naruto finally found the man he was looking for standing in front of the Shinobi Hero Memorial site where he would come and pay his respects on a regular basis. Kakashi laid his fingers on two very meaningful names to him. "Obito… Rin…if only….." whispered Kakashi aloud while letting his fingers roam around the two names of his deceased comrades, and friends.<p>

Naruto stood on a tree branch looking on at his sensei. Once Kakashi finished giving his respects, Naruto went up to him. "Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto as he ran up to his old teacher. "Yo, Naruto." said Kakashi in his trademark cool and calm voice_. "Hmm, I wonder what's with the new look." _thought Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, I was just wondering, do you think you can train me again?" asked Naruto. Kakashi looked down at his student with a look of pride mixed with confusion. "Well, it depends Naruto. Since Lady Hokage gave me a few weeks off because of my latest completion of my mission, I do have the time to train you. But, I want to know why. I mean, you already learned the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, so what else could you possibly want to learn?" asked Kakashi while reading his Icha Icha Tactics novel. "Well you see remember when you told me that when a person reaches a Jonin level that they could have more than one element?" asked Naruto. And with that question, Kakashi realized where the conversation was heading. "Ohh, I see. So you want to know what you second nature is huh?". "Yeah, and I was wondering if you could help me with the training part of what I have in mind." said Naruto with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Hmmm" said Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Back at the Yamanaka Flower shop, Sakura and Ino finished up their conversation. "Wow, so he really was going to leave the village just like that?" asked Ino with a surprised tone.<p>

"Yeah he was. I don't know what made him go so far as to get revenge on this Pain person. I know it was Master Jiraiya, Naruto's favorite teacher but he can't mean that much to Naruto can he?" asked Sakura. "I don't know, but he was Naruto's sensei and he did train with him and traveled across the nations with him for two and a half years." answered Ino.

"You're probably right Ino." said Sakura. "Of course I am! But what really gets me wondering is the last question that he asked you heheh" said Ino with an evil grin plastered on her face. "Now what was it again? Oh yeahhhhh, it was do you still have any feelings for Sasuke hehehe". "Ino would you shut up! I know you still have feelings for him too!" yelled Sakura who was obviously annoyed. "That's where you're wrong forehead, I don't like him anymore. He left the village and he went to Orochimaru to boot! And didn't he leave you lying on a cold bench after he just happened to say thank you and then knocked you out! I bet he didn't even mean it when he said thank you! If that were me that he did that too, I would've gotten over him the next day!" Ino retorted.

Hearing Ino's confession made Sakura even more confused than she already was. _"She would've gotten over him? I know what Sasuke did was cold but I know there's still some good in him somewhere in his heart."_ thought Sakura.

"Besides, that's not what I meant when I asked you the question. What I meant was that Naruto asked you the question. Don't you get it? It's obvious that he's jealous of Sasuke. And telling him that you still have feelings for him probably just hurt his feelings more than they already are." said Ino, understanding what Naruto must be going through.

"Wait Ino, what do you mean more hurt than they already are?" asked Sakura.

"*_Sigh_* What I mean is that first he lost his sensei, that fact must be hurting his feelings more than anything. I know what he must be going through because my team lost our sensei too remember. And since you decided to open your mouth without thinking, you hurt his feelings even more by telling him that you still love Sasuke. Sakura you know how he has that huge crush on you. I mean, hasn't he liked you since before you were even genin? To me, in a way, it's kind of sweet. If that were me, I would at least come up with a way that doesn't sound to forward and won't hurt his feelings. But oh well, what's done is done I guess. Listen Sakura I gotta go ok? I'll see you later." and with that, Ino left Sakura to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at training grounds 3, Naruto and Kakashi were just finishing up the first step into Naruto's training. Naruto was holding a piece of special chakra paper in his hand. He then channeled some of his chakra through the piece of paper. Seconds later, the paper burned up into ashes.<p>

"I see." said Kakashi. "Naruto, your second chakra nature is Fire."

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanx for reading guys. Leave a review behind on your way out haha. Until next time, cya. Oh and you can expect a new chapter within 1-2 weeks time. Maybe 3, idk. Well laters.<strong>


End file.
